Somewhere Only We Know
by BrookeKerington29
Summary: Following a car crash, Brennan and her two daughters are rushed to hospital and in true fashion, there is a lot of problems. T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones nor will I ever.**

"Mmmm." Brennan said checking her phone. She had a text from her brother; he's had another fight with Amy.

"What?" Booth asked turning his head away from the road for a second. They were driving to a petting zoo with the girls (Parker was spending time with his girlfriend) and both of them were strapped in.

"Russ has had another argument with Amy. He's just telling me he's staying with Dad in case I need to contact him." Brennan said placing the phone down by the gear stick, only for it to fall behind her seat. Brennan unclipped her seat belt and reached behind the seat to grab it, despite the fact she was 37 weeks pregnant. It had surprised her that she had managed to make it this far into the pregnancy, considering the fact, she had a uterine rupture when delivering Izzie.

"Do you want some help?" Booth asked.

"No just keep an eye on the road." she finally managed to grab it. "Are you okay Kate?" she asked her 5 year old daughter.

"I'm fine Mommy." she responded.

"Izzie?" she asked turning to the sleepy 3 year old.

"I'm fine." she mumbled. Brennan smiled and returned to face the front.

"Haven't even got there and she's already tried." Booth said. He turned his head around for a moment, but as soon as he turned back, a truck came out of nowhere.

bxbxbxbxbxb

The airbag deployed and Booth jumped awake, startled. He turned his head to face the three girls in the car. Katy had a small cut on her head but she looked more shocked than anything; Izzie's head looked as though it had been whacked into the side of the car seat because she had blood on the side of her head and Brennan, she had a massive cut on her head, most likely the result of her head flying forward and hitting the panel.

"Bones?" he tried to shake her awake and he could hear the ambulance sirens. He also noticed some blood on her jeans, then he knew it wasn't just the three girls in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmmm." Brennan groaned as she woke up and touched her stomach, only to find it softer than it was. "What?" she shot up.

"Bones, it's fine. He's okay. They had to do an emergency caesarean but Harry is fine. 6lb 7 oz." Booth said taking her hand.

"Thank God." she whispered lying back down. "What about the girls?"

"Katy is in a bit of shock but she hasn't got any serious injuries. Izzie has a head injury."

"How bad?"

"Major. A part of her skull was cracked. Paediatrics is keeping her in for a while."

"What actually happened Booth? The last thing I remember was you turning your head back and then a massive pain in my head." Brennan said feeling her head and she felt what appeared to be stitches.

"We crashed into a truck. I'm not certain but your head must have hit the dashboard, and when you got to the hospital, the doctor said you were going into labor but you were losing too much blood so they had to deliver him."

"He's fine though?"

"See for yourself." Booth pulled out his phone and showed Brennan a picture of Harry. He had a little pink face and a tuff of nut-brown hair on his head.

"He has tiny fingers." Brennan said.

"He kinda looks like you. Sort of even stevens."

Brennan smiled sadly wishing she could go and see him. She also wanted to see the girls but she couldn't move. "Booth, please can you check on the girls. I just need to know that they are both okay." she said with pleading eyes.

"Fine, I'll just be upstairs." Booth gave her a kiss on the head.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Hi, Mr Booth. I'm Dr Jefferson. I'm the doctor in charge of your daughters' case. Kaitlyn seems to have not presented any signs of shock so she can be discharged, however Isabel, she has some bleeding in her brain and we need to keep her in." the doctor said when Booth entered the girl's room. He saw Katy holding her knees under her chin, possibly looking the most scared Booth had seen her in her life. Izzie on the other hand, she was asleep and hooked up to a heart monitor. It somehow reminded him of when Izzie was born and how she had to be hooked up to machines.

"Are you going to have to operate on her?" Booth asked sounding concerned.

"Yes. Our chief neurologist is going to perform the surgery tomorrow."

"Right, well, um. I need you to know that I have a bad history with anaesthetics, and I'm not certain if I've passed it onto her. Could you use the lowest dose possible?"

"Yes, sure. Thanks for telling me this. That is really important for us to know."

"Thanks." Booth gave a sad smile and walked over to Katy's bed. "Katy?" he asked trying to get a response out of her. She looked at him with her dark brown eyes that were stating to well with tears. "Shh. Baby, it's okay." Booth said wrapping his arms around her to try to comfort her but she had already started crying.

He hated it when she cried. It just wasn't normal for happy-go-lucky Katy. It was almost as though she was vulnerable which she actually was at that current moment.

"Do you want to see your mom?" he felt her nod against his shoulder and he picked her up. He quickly glanced over to Izzie before walking out with Katy in his arms.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Booth?" Brennan asked as Booth walked in with the little girl still in his arms.

"She wanted to see you. Doctor said she is fine but…" he said placing Katy on the bed and the child immediately crawled over to her mother's side.

"But what?" Brennan looked scared now.

"Izzie has some bleeding in her brain and they are going to have to operate on her tomorrow." she could see the tears starting to form in his eyes.

She just sat there with her mouth half open. "Oh my God."

"Parker's on his way over. I asked him if he can take her home." he said pointing to Katy.

"Who's driving him?"

"Bones I taught him to drive."

"He's 15 Booth. Legally he should have an adult in the car with him." Brennan could feel Katy shaking next to her, so, assuming that she was cold, pulled the blanket over the girl. "Booth, are the doctors sure she is okay? She looks pale and she's shaking."

The nurse that was in the room went over to the child and Katy sat up. The nurse felt her head and checked her eyes. "She's just a little shocked. More like surprised shock rather than the one that makes her ill." the nurse smiled at her and left the room. Katy immediately lay back down and closed her eyes.

"She seems so tiny like this." Brennan said.

"A least she's one less person to worry about." Booth knew as soon as the words slipped out of his mouth that it was going to come back and bite him on the ass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before anyone asks, this fic is set in August 2017. About 4/5 months after Song Beneath the Song.**

This was hardly the meeting Booth had intended between Harry and Izzie, but he had wanted to talk to Harry the same way he had talked to Parker, Katy and Izzie after they were born. However, Izzie's operation was at the same time as when Booth could take Harry out of the nursery.

He would have taken him to see Brennan, but her incision had developed an infection, so to avoid the risk to Harry's health, she couldn't see him.

Booth watched his 3-year-old daughter having her head cut open from the observation room and he had brought Harry with him, just so he could talk to him.

"I never understood why your mom always assumes I'm the brave hero. I'm not if I'm honest. Every time I save her… I'm more scared about how badly hurt she could be." Booth said looking at his son's icy blue eyes. "I never really knew this until yesterday but your mom is the brave one out of the two of us. She really is. She goes through a lot of trouble trying to have you guys. Yet she keeps on fighting and having you kids. And I'll tell you this Harry, your sister, Izzie, is also brave. She's been through hell and back and she's still a happy kid." Booth looked over and saw the neurologist holding a vacuum type thing and it was being placed by Izzie's head.

From above it didn't look like Izzie. She looked like an alien being experimented on. She had a blue sheet covering most of her body and she had tubes and wires coming out of her left, right and centre.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Surgery had finished and Izzie had been returned to her hospital room. Booth had placed a hat on her head to cover the stitches, mainly to prevent her from pulling at the stitches. He'd also put her spotty green socks on to stop her feet from getting cold and given her Wancy the duck. Just small things to assure she was comfortable.

"Is she alright?" Parker asked standing at the door.

"The operation was successful and she didn't have a reaction to the anaesthesia. We just need her to wake up." Booth explained. "I've been going back and forth between Bones, Izzie and Harry. How's Katy?"

"Quiet. I know, it sounded strange to me as well."

"Has she been eating?"

"A little. I left her with Sweets. I think she needs a shrink and I only trust her with Sweets." Booth gave him a funny look "Funnily enough he gave me that look you are giving me now."

"You do know he is a FBI psychologist, not child."

"He helped Bones, maybe he can help Katy. I gave him some tools i.e. stuffed toys, my toy cars and Katy's drawing pad and crayons."

They heard a groan. It was Izzie. She was stirring and opening her eyes. Then she became scared when she realised there was something in her mouth. "Izzie, it's okay. It's Daddy. You're in the hospital."

She tried to say something but it was muffled because of the tube in her mouth.

"Izzie we can't hear you. Use your hands." Parker said. She moved her hands to her head.

"Her head hurts." Booth said. "Get a doctor."

About 5 minutes later, Parker returned with Dr Jefferson. She looked at her vitals on the machine before using her torch to check Izzie's eyes. "Isabel can you follow my finger?" the doctor moved his finger left to right, up and down. "She's responding well. We can put her on pain medication. We might need to keep her in for a while due to extent of the injury."

"Can you remove the tube from her mouth. I think it scares her." Booth asked.

"We'll monitor her for the next 24 hours then we can remove the tube. She has a minor lack of oxygen going into her lungs so we need to keep her on ventilation."

"Wouldn't be the first time. She was a prem baby." Booth said.

"She'll be fine. Painkillers will knock her out. So she can go to sleep. Can I ask you why she's wearing a hat?"

"To stop her pulling at the stitches." Dr Jefferson pulled the hat up and looked at the stitches.

"No sign of blood or infection."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Hey Bones, guess what?" Booth said running into Brennan's room.

"What Booth?" Brennan asked looking confused.

"They managed to stop the bleeding in Izzie's head, she didn't have a reaction, she's awake and she is responding to her neurological tests." Booth explained in a rush, sounding rather excited.

"So she's going to be fine?"

"Yeah. I mean she suffered a traumatic brain injury so she still has to stay here."

"Where's Katy?"

"Parker said he left her with Sweets. He thinks she needs to see a shrink."

"Why?"

"She's being quiet, not eating much. Just not being her usual self. She might have PTSD."

"Booth, we need to get her help. Use Sweets if we have to. At least he knows her and I know he is capable of helping her."

"I know Bones, but he works for the FBI, he might get in trouble if we use him to help our traumatised 5-year-old daughter. It would be interesting seeing how he handles her."

"Is Harry okay?"

"He's fine. Aside from Parker, he is the least messed up of the kids."

"I really want to see him."

"You can't. You still have the infection."

"I know. It sucks."

"Ok, now you are beginning to sound like Parker." Brennan let out a small laugh.

"Ow." she gasped holding her stomach.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just the infection hurt a little."

"Are you sure? You look disorientated and a little flushed."

"Honestly, I'm fine."

As much as he wanted to believe her, there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head that she really wasn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Sweets couldn't believe he had been talked into this. Opposite him sat a nut-brown pigtailed hair girl, clutching onto her teddy and he had the duty of talking to her about the crash.

He had laid out some toy cars on the table to play with, a drawing pad for her to draw on and some soft toys in case she needed to cuddle one.

"How are you feeling Katy?" Sweets asked smiling at her. She just looked at him with her sad brown eyes. She did however shrug her shoulders. Typical. "Is something upsetting you?"

"Not really." she answered softly.

"So, the car accident hasn't fazed you at all?"

"Not really." she repeated.

"Are you worried about your mom?"

"Not really."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Not really."

Sweets wrote something down on his clipboard. "Katy, I need you to listen to me. Just for a couple of minutes. How did you feel when the car crashed?"

"I don't know. My head just hurt." Katy said rather unemotionally.

"How bad did it hurt?"

"Just a tiny little bit."

"Do you remember what happened?

"A little."

"Do you want to show me using the toy cars?"

"If I have to." Katy slipped from the couch onto the floor in front of the coffee table. "The blue car in Daddy's car and the red car is the one we crashed into." she explained. She moved the blue car at a steady pace, heading towards the red car. She then smashed the cars together and the red car went over the blue car and flipped over twice. "That's what happened, Dr Sweets."

"Is that what actually happened or are you just trying to make it look cool?"

"No. The car flew over the truck and the car flipped over. Izzie hit her head hard on the car seat. I saw the blood and I thought she was dead."

"Is that is what's been bothering you? You're scared your sister is going to die?"

"I suppose."

Sweets couldn't help but be reminded of when he had Brennan in his office for those weekly sessions after Izzie was born. It was almost like talking to Brennan in miniature. She seemed so delicate.

"She's going to be okay, Katy. They performed the surgery yesterday and she is in recovery."

"No, she hasn't. She's in the bed asleep. Daddy got her a hat because her head was cold."

"No he didn't. He got her the hat because she had stitches on her head and your father is afraid she'll pull them out."

"I saw her this morning. She was asleep, like the last time I saw her. With a tubey thing in her mouth."

"They had to leave the ventilation on for her because her lungs were lacking oxygen."

"Are you telling me the truth?" she looked at him suspiciously.

"I am. Cross my heart. Did your parents tell you this?"

"I just didn't believe them. I thought they were doing what most parents do and lie about the bad thigs. Can I draw a picture?" she smiled. She reached over to her drawing pad and crayons and started doodling. At first, Sweets thought she was just doing swirls but then she took the orange crayon and wrote Get Well Soon.

"Who is it for?"

"Mommy and Izzie." she answered.

"Are you scared that your mom is going to die?"

"A little, but Daddy says Mommy is strong. I don't know what that means, but I think she won't die."

"How do you know?"

"I made Mommy pinkie swear on it."


	5. Chapter 5

Sweets could help but smile when he saw Booth massaging Brennan's legs when he entered Brennan's hospital room carrying a knocked out Katy.

"She said her legs were stiff so I'm trying to help her out." Booth said while pressing his fingers on Brennan's legs.

"Is she oaky?" Sweets place Katy on the bed.

"She has a fever as her temperature is 105. So I've given her my boxers and my t-shirt to help cool her down a little and to make her more comfortable."

"She looks really pale." Sweets observed. She really did. She looked more gray than her usual creamy skin that had a slight rose tint to her skin and her hair had become dull brown.

"The doctors are doing a blood test to see what is wrong with her. I think the infection is making her ill." Booth stopped moving his hands on Brennan's legs and pulled the sheets over her and tucked her in. "How is she?" Booth said pulling Katy up next to Brennan. It amazed him how much they looked alike. Especially when they were asleep.

"I asked her to demonstrate what happened in the crash. She said the car flipped over twice and the first thing she saw was the blood coming from her sister's head."

"And?"

"She may have minor PTSD, but I've reassured her that Izzie is going to be okay. And she made Brennan pinkie swear?"

"Yeah." Booth laughed a little. She did the same with Pops. She's just a little kid, she doesn't understand how life works yet." he smile sadly.

"How life works?"

"Yeah, life is a bitch. Something bad always happens when I have something good happening to me." Booth said bitterly.

"It's funny, Dr Brennan doesn't share your philosophy. She says there is always something good coming out of a bad situation." Sweets tried to give him a reassuring smile. "How is Harry by the way?"

"He's fine, he can go home, but I think Bones may want to go home with him so I want him to stay here with her. She hasn't even seen him in the flesh yet."

"What about Izzie?"

"I haven't been to see her today. Parker is with her though and he's been texting me updates. She's off the ventilation and she's breathing normally."

"Booth go and see her. I'll stay with Dr Brennan." Sweets said sitting next to the bed. Booth stood up rather defeated and placed a long kiss on Brennan's head.

bxbxbxbxbxb

"…shall present you at Court. You will soon see that the Prince, in whose honor the ball is being held, will be enchanted by your loveliness. But remember! You must leave the ball at midnight and come home. For that is when the spell ends. Your coach will turn back into a pumpkin, the horses will become mice again and the coachman will turn back into a mouse... and you will be dressed again in rags- hi Dad." Parker said lifting his head from the story book he was reading Izzie.

"Hey Parker. Carry on, it's fun listening to you." Booth said smiling. He turned to face a girl sleeping in the bed next to Izzie's. "Who's that?"

"That's Jessica. She's my new friend. She says she's here because she has something call Lu-kim-ma." Izzie said. Booth looked sad now. His own mother had died from the illness and he felt sympathy for the girl's parents. Their daughter may have to go in and out of hospital for the rest of her life while Izzie could go home soon.

"Are you okay Iz?" Booth said sitting in the chair next to her.

"I'm fine. Where's Mommy?"

"Mommy is asleep at the moment Sweetie and she isn't well so you can't see her." Izzie gave a Booth like pout. "I'm sorry, I would if I could but she has an infection and we cannot risk the same for you."

"How bad is it?" Parker asked.

"She looks ill. The doctors have done a blood test so as soon as they find the problem, they can fix it." Booth said. "Hey Izzie, guess who this is." Booth pulled out his phone and showed Izzie a picture of Harry.

"A baby?" she asked quizzically.

"This our brother Izzie." Parker said pointing to the screen.

"Huh?"

"This was the baby in Mommy's tummy." Booth said.

"That is my brother?"

"Yeah." Booth nodded.

"What is his name?"

"Harry John Booth." he answered.

"Like my last name?" Izzie asked.

"And Parker's and Katy's." Booth showed her is arm that all the names of all his kids on.

"There's mine." Parker said pointing to Parker Matthew. "And that is yours." he pointed to Isabel Marie Alice.

They heard a knock on the door and found Brennan's doctor standing there. "Mr Booth, can we talk outside alone?" Booth got up and closed the door behind him. "Ok, um, we got your wife's blood work back. She has septicaemia."

"What?"

"The infection had poisoned her blood. We're giving her some antibiotics to try and clear the infection and to clear the blood. She should be fine in a few days. Aside from the spilt uterus."

"Again?"

"It tore and it's caused some internal bleeding. We're going to operate this afternoon to remove the uterus."

"In other words… we cannot have any more children."

"Unfortunately yes. I'm sorry Mr Booth, but we need to perform a hysterectomy if she is going to survive."

"Do it, please. I want to be in there with her. I wasn't with her when she had to deliver Izzie, and I need to be there."

"That will be fine. You'll need to scrub in though."

"Good."

"I'll just go and prep her." the doctor left and Booth sat on the floor in front of the door. This was worst than he imagined.


	6. Chapter 6

Brennan opened her eyes and her vision was blurry. She then realised she was staring at the ceiling and she couldn't breathe. She then looked at her IV. It had some blood and some antibiotics. "What happened Booth?" she croaked. Booth didn't answer, he just touched her face and she still felt hot. "Tell me."

"You had to go into surgery. Your uterus had split and it caused some internal bleeding. They had to perform a hysterectomy."

"What?" Brennan sat up but then winced at the pain and lay back down.

"Don't try and move. They had to do it to save your life."

"Does this mean we cannot have children?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I should have consulted you but I think three traumatic labors is enough for you."

Brennan looked angry now. "So you made a decision without my consent?"

"I know, but it was your life at stake and I cannot lose you. If you die I die."

"Booth, it was my body and my choice. I wanted more children."

"I'm sorry Bones. All this is my fault. I didn't look where I was going while driving, I crashed the car, I caused you to go into preterm labor, I caused Izzie to have bleeding in her brain and for Katy to go into shock. And I caused you to have septicaemia and to have your uterus removed. I've tried to stop you from getting killed and I nearly killed you myself." a tear had fallen from his eyes and then another.

Brennan didn't say anything and just rolled over to the other side away from him. But then she started crying. It wasn't completely his fault, he had done something that saved her life, even though it had a cost. Brennan knew she couldn't survive another pregnancy and she hadn't been able to see her own son yet.

"Why are you crying?" asked a voice coming from the door and both of them looked up to see Katy standing at the door carrying Syrup the bear. It was rare that she saw her parents cry. She had saw her father cry once but she was too little to remember and she had saw Brennan cry during her hormonal moment during pregnancy. "Did you fight?"

"No, Sweetie, we didn't fight." Booth said and Katy walked over and sat on his lap. Brennan rolled back over to face them.

"I'm just sad because you won't get a brother or sister again, even though your father was trying to save my life." Brennan said.

"I would have said no, but the damage was too serve and Mommy would have gone to heaven with the angels." Booth said rocking Katy.

"He was brave to do that." Brennan tried to smile. Booth could see her shaking and sweating, most likely caused by the illness she was suffering with.

"I'm not. You're the brave one."

"Is Mommy going to die?" asked Katy.

"No, Baby, I'm not going to die. I'm just ill but I promise you I will be out of this hospital soon." Brennan said taking her hand.

"Promise?"

"Yes." The child seemed satisfied with the answer and she fell asleep against Booth's chest. "I love you." she mimed to Booth.

"I love you too." he mimed back. "And when this is over, we are going on a very long vacation with the kids."

"I'd like that."


	7. Chapter 7

Booth awoke lying next to Brennan in her hospital bed with his arm over her and Katy was lying in the middle of them. Her nut-brown hair was splayed over her face and her mouth was half open. Booth sat up and came face to face with Max.

"Septicaemia and a ruptured uterus. All in a day's work Booth." Max said.

"Max I'm sorry, I really am. The truck just came out of nowhere and I didn't see it. It just flipped over and… well you can see for yourself." Booth tried to explain.

"Glad to see you are looking after her. Is she going to recover?"

"Yeah. She'll live. Hopefully the antibiotics should clear her blood out."

"Katy?"

"She's fine. She had a little PTSD but she's fine. Izzie had some bleeding in her brain but they managed to stop it and she's responding well. And you have a grandson."

"Great I can't wait to meet baby Maxwell." said Max smiling.

"He's not called Max, Max. He's called Harry. Harry John."

"I thought it was customary for the first born son to be named after the grandfather."

"We know, but Bones wanted to name him something close to Henry and I came up with Harry. John came from Hodgins. Jack is a diminutive of John"

"Has she seen him?"

"Not in the flesh. He looks like her though. He has her nose, hair, eyes. He's like a boy Bones."

"Like Izzie is a girl Booth."

"I have a picture." Booth handed Max his phone.

"He's a handsome boy."

"Yeah, he is. Do you want to speak to Bones alone?"

"I would if you don't mind." Booth stood up and picked up Katy. "Isn't she a little big for that?"

"She's a princess. She will never be too big for me to carry." Booth smiled and took her out the room and he went upstairs towards the children's ward.

Izzie was flicking in between channels on the TV when Booth came in and lay Katy next to her. "Hey Daddy."

"What are you trying to look for?" he asked looking at the TV.

"Something decent to watch." she replied.

"Like?"

"Dunno, anything." she finally stopped when she flicked onto a film that she liked and that drove Booth nuts considering the amount of times he had seen it with her.

"Haven't you seen this about 67 times?" Booth asked exasperated.

"But I like the colors. They're pretty." she explained with her little Booth smile. Something Booth could never resist.

"I have some macaroni cheese Pringles® if you want some." Booth said presenting a Pringles® tube.

"Yay!" she squealed before taking a few from the tube and started munching on them when her doctor came in.

"I see you are getting better Isabel." she smiled at her before taking a look at the stitches. "How does your head feel?"

"Fine. It don't hurt no more." she answered placing another Pringle® in her mouth.

"Is your vision blurry at all?"

"No."

"Well, it looks as though the stitches can come out today. She hasn't gained any infections or hasn't started bleeding. I might need to do a CAT scan just to check all the bleeding has gone away, but hopefully she should go home later this week." Dr Jefferson explained to Booth.

"That's great." Booth said smiling.

"How is your wife?"

"She's… good."

"Can I see Mommy?"

"She still isn't well." Booth answered sadly.

"Why can Katy see her but I can't?"

"Katy hasn't had a serious surgery unlike you and your mom still has an infection that she could pass onto you."

"Is she yellow, like Jessica?" Izzie bobbed her head over to the girl lying in the other bed.

"No she is sort of gray."

"But she isn't going to die?"

"No. She'll be fine Baby. And we might take you all to Spain if you're lucky." her face lit up and she shook Katy awake.

"Wot?" Katy murmured.

"We're going to Spain." Izzie squealed.

"I never said it was definiteIzzie." Booth said placing his hands on his head.

**New story idea: Booth and Brennan's bachelor/ bachelorette parties. Good or bad idea?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I think this is going to be the last chapter in the story. So I hoped you enjoyed it.**

_2 weeks later_

Brennan smiled and cooed as she picked up her newborn son for the first time and she sang and rocked him. Booth was right; Harry was the spitting image of Brennan. He had her pale skin, her eyes and her nose, but like all of Booth's children, he had inherited Booth's lips.

"I see that you have recovered well Dr Brennan-Booth." a nurse said walking up to her.

"I feel better than I have done for the last few weeks." answered Brennan looking up.

"Your doctor said you can go home now that your infections have cleared and that the septicaemia has faded. And I think your daughter can go home to now that she has recovered well."

"Why wasn't she discharged earlier?"Brennan asked looking confused.

"She suffered a head trauma and when she was trying to stand up she said her head felt dizzy and she nearly fell over. She's walking properly though and the dizziness has gone."

"So, we can all go home?"

"Yes, all three of you can go home." the nurse smiled and left and Brennan nearly jumped with join, but then remembered that she had a baby in her arms. Looking at him, she was thankful that Booth had chosen to save her, that she could hold her son and that her daughter hadn't been paralysed as a result of her injuries.

"Hey Bones." she turned her head and saw Booth standing at the door and he walked over to her. "Is he as amazing as I told you?" he nodded towards his son.

"He's perfect." she responded. "We can all go home now that I've recovered enough."

"That is great." he said wrapping his arms around her waist and, being careful not to crush Harry, pulled her into a hug.

"It is and I'm glad that we get to go to Spain with the kids in a couple of weeks." she dropped her head to his shoulder and they swayed slowing, rocking Harry back to sleep.


End file.
